


Pillows and Blanket Cocoons

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Labeled [50]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I mean... Logan uses his powers once, M/M, but it is part of a superhero au, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: “Patton, dearest,” his pillow entreated. “My goal is to simply start the coffee maker. I will come straight back to bed afterwards.”“You’ve used that trick on me before,” Patton muttered. “You’ll just use the coffee getting done as an excuse to get up for real.”“We must get up at some point,” he reasoned.Patton opened his eyes again to make eye contact with Logan. He threw his leg over him.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Labeled [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616662
Comments: 46
Kudos: 205





	Pillows and Blanket Cocoons

**Author's Note:**

> This is set about half a year after Gaps in His Files the day after they move in together.

Patton was roused by his pillow deciding to move under him. “No,” he whined immediately, curling tighter around it.

“Love,” the pillow said exasperatedly.

“Mmm.”

“Let me up.”

Patton’s eyes blinked open slightly to see a grey t-shirt and not much else. He yawned and closed his eyes again. “No.”

“Patton, dearest,” his pillow entreated. “My goal is to simply start the coffee maker. I will come straight back to bed afterwards.”

“You’ve used that trick on me before,” Patton muttered. “You’ll just use the coffee getting done as an excuse to get up for real.”

“We must get up at some point,” he reasoned.

Patton opened his eyes again to make eye contact with Logan. He threw his leg over him.

Logan chuckled. “So, the plan is to stay in bed forever?” he asked.

“Yes.”

Logan leaned forward to kiss him softly. “Okay,” he said, giving in for now.

Patton gave a pleased hum and curled into him even more, his face pressed into his neck. A few more kisses were pressed to the top of his head.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked.

“Uh huh,” Patton replied.

“Good. I was worried.”

“Mmm, ‘bout what?”

“Well, people tend to have trouble sleeping after moving into a new place.”

Patton giggled. “Sweetie, I’ve slept in this room hundreds of times. It doesn’t make it different just because I’m on the lease now.”

“It makes it different in some ways.”

“Mmm, a little,” Patton agreed. “I have some amount of bargaining power when it comes to the blankets now.” He poked Logan’s calf with his foot. “So, you better watch out.”

“ _I_ do not steal the blankets,” Logan claimed.

“You do so! You make yourself into a Logan cocoon if I don’t hold onto the comforter with a death grip. Lord help me if I need to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night.”

Logan sniffed. “You’re overstating things.”

Patton pulled back from him to glare. “I am _not_.”

There was a flash of mischief in his eyes that Patton was pretty sure not many people ever had the privilege of seeing. He squeaked as Logan shoved him slightly to the side and the blankets on the bed started zooming around, wrapping Patton up tight while he was far too weakened by giggles to resist. Patton wiggled a bit when he was done and Logan laughed lightly, leaning forward to kiss his nose.

“Perhaps I should allow you usage of the blankets more often,” he said. “You look adorable like this.”

“Ha! So, you admit you hog the blankets!”

Logan just hummed and kissed him again. “You also steel the blankets,” he pointed out. Which was true, but also mostly in self-defense! “You know,” he said, looking him over. “This serves another purpose.” He sat up and moved to get off the bed. “I’m going to go start the coffee.”

“Hey! No!” Patton pouted.

Logan leaned back over to kiss his forehead. “We can have breakfast in bed,” he promised. “But I am starving.”

“Fine,” Patton consented. He wiggled. “Will you help me out of the blankets?”

“Hmm,” Logan contemplated. “I don’t think I will.”

“Logan!”

“You’ll try to help with breakfast if you’re able, and I am making breakfast for you.”

“Oh, yay,” Patton said, with a smile. “Omelets.”

“I know how to cook bacon now too.”

“Be still my heart.”

Logan flicked him on the nose in reprimand. “Yell if you actually need out,” he said, before turning to go to the kitchen.

Patton laughed and settle back into his cocoon.


End file.
